Cray
Cray is a son of PJ & Fresh!Sans. Profile Appearance hat scaf coat Personality: trash,rat,girl stealer. Young *Cray is the child of Paperjam and Fresh. He refers PJ as Papa or Mama (depending on which form) and Fresh as Daddio. *Cray is created from a drawing PJ did from his own ink and half the soul Fresh is feeding off of. *Cray is technically three and a half years old but due to his weird magic he aged up fast giving him the appearance of a seven year old (this is why he goes around tell everyone he is seven). Though now he is at normal age rate so he’ll grow up ‘normally’. *Paperjam didn’t know about Cray until three years after he was created. To this day he still does not know. Fresh kept it from him due to a misunderstanding. *Cray is a unique artist. None of his artwork make sense to most people and most just think it like that due to his childish behavior. Cray will spend hours on his artwork to make them look like that. It not due to his childish behavior but due to his view of art. *Cray’s biggest hero is his grandfather Ink. He wants to someday to be just like him but has very low self confidence due to others not understanding his art. *Cray is mostly optimistic and is almost always happy. He sees good in everything. This also can cause him to get into trouble in having to much faith in others (much like how Papyrus has to much faith in Frisk). Though most of the time his parents are there to help him. *Cray is a target to bullying due to his slow mental state and his happy attitude. He never fights back nor tries to defend himself. He believe what the other say about him but does nothing about it. So he does have deep depression but never shows it towards others. He mostly only shows it in his art. *Cray has magic but doesn’t know how to use them. All he knows is how to teleport but that can mess up on him as well. *Cray tends to hang around PJ more than Fresh due to being away from him longer than he had with Fresh. He also looks up to him as an artist. *Cray act more like Fresh due to being raised mostly around him. He doesn’t quite speak the same lingo like Fresh but he does say some words/phrase like him. He’s also about spread good and happiness. *Cray is not aware Fresh is a parasite and is anther’s body. That’s a secret everyone plans to keep from him (forever). Older *Older Cray is much like younger him but more mature. He’s also a flirt but his flirt tends to be in the form of art or jokes. He doesn’t get shy to often, he’s very confident in himself. *He’s still an artist but he’s more diverse in what he can do but he sticks to mostly his own ‘style’. *He barely get bullied now that he older but when he does he can handle himself so much better than as a kid. He still doesn’t fight but he does defend himself. *He also knows how to use his power much better than at a kid. He doesn’t use it unless need be though. He does flare his magic to scare away other but only when those he cares about are being bullied/harassed. *He loves to pick on his grandfather Error because of the crap him and PJ went through with him. He isn’t mean to him and he still cares for him but he loves to pull pranks or just bug him. *He does know about Fresh but by an outside source and hasn’t told anyone he knows. *Cray loves to travel around to meet other much like as he did as a child but now he can go to more places without getting in trouble. *He loves to play jokes and pranks on others, nothing to bad but enough to get an earful from Paperjam. *He’s also pansexual but has trouble dating due to his slow mental state and the fact he’s not sure on dating. Backstory Cray was born out of a drawing done by Paperjam (with some of his own ink) and Fresh just combined half the soul he fed off of. Though Cray does grow up fast (until he hits 7 years old then he grows normally). Paperjam did not know of Cray until he was seven. So for about three and a half years Fresh kept Cray a secret from PJ. So why Fresh kept it a secret was because he over heard PJ talking with Ink one about kids so Fresh thought he’d surprise PJ with their child. Soon after Cray was ‘born’ Fresh went to ask PJ about kids. PJ explained that he was not ready for kids and didn’t think they were able to raise of child let alone have one. So Fresh panicked. He could show PJ the kid after that. So he was originally going to just kill Cray off and forget the whole thing happened. But he couldn’t do it. He thought he could do it but ever since he met PJ he’d gain emotions he never knew he could feel. So he could never kill something that was part of the person he loved. So for three and a half years Fresh kept Cray a secret and traveled to different timelines leaving Cray with different sitters while he was out. When Cray turned seven he left to find his Papajam. Though Fresh lied to PJ saying Cray was born that age, so PJ doesn’t know (yet) Cray had been hidden away for three and a half years. Cray was just a baby when Fresh started to give him off to people to watch him as his father went off. Cray would always be happy to see his father come back, even as a baby who didn’t understand. Though it wouldn’t be long before Fresh dropped him off at a new person’s house to be watched. This first time Cray cried was when Fresh had left him with Toriel of Outertale. She agreed whole heartily to watch the small skeleton child. Of course Cray took to her quickly because of her mother like aura. It started off a peaceful day with Toriel baking in the kitchen and Cray on the floor. He looked down at his scribble proudly and excited to show his father. “Da! Da!” Cray looked around happily. He then remembered Fresh had left him here with the nice lady. He then looked down at the picture and was no longer happy. He instead began to cry. This was the first time Cray felt very lonely. After that day Cray tried his hardest to go out to find his father. Though his sitter would stop him but he kept trying. His attempts got better as he grew older, though he didn’t age like normal skeletons. He aged a bit quicker over the span of three years. Once he reached three years old he looked more of the age of seven. Though he stop aging quickly after his third birthday. He decided he was old enough to try to find his ‘mother’. His father was vague when he describe his ‘mother’. Cray assumed he was meaning it to be a surprise when he met his ‘mother’ but really Fresh was unsure if Cray would ever meet Paperjam. Cray had being practicing his magic little bit on the side when no one was around. Though he couldn’t due much he did learn to make portals. One night he sneaked out from his sitter’s house and made a portal, hoping it would lead him to his ‘mother’. Though this was a very bad idea because Cray knew not where the portals lead to, just that they were safe to go through. At first he went to familiar places that he had been before. He knew his ‘mother’ was around any of these places so he tried harder to make the portal go somewhere he hadn’t before. And it worked. He landed in world he’d never seen before, but there was something very wrong with the world. Cray began to look around but found no one around. The only thing he saw was dust, though Cray wasn’t sure why there was so much dust. He just kept walking until he made it to the castle. He wasn’t sure if his ‘mother’ was in there but it was worth a try. As he entered the castle he heard voices. He was excited that he finally found someone, he began to walk to the noise. Cray came upon a skeleton talking to no one else. It was like it was talking to someone but there was no one there. The skeleton quickly turned to Cray. Of course recognize the skeleton as Sans from all the other Sans he had met. Though this Sans was grinning creepy like at him and his eye glowed a dark purple color. Cray began to back away from the Sans but this made the other teleport in front of him quickly. “Look here Papyrus we have a guest.” Sans grinned manically. The Sans then scanned Cray up and down. “You’re a weakly aren’t you? You only have half a soul but you’re still functioning.” Sans said curiously. “I wonder….” Sans brought out several bones the were sharped. “What color do you bleed?” Cray began to panic. He was unsure what Sans was doing but he knew it was bad. But Cray was trapped and to scared to make a portal. Suddenly the bones rushed at him and his eye widen as it flared up with purple magic. The ink on the scarf deflected the attacks. This just made Sans laugh as he got for more attacks. Even as far as to summon some gaster blasters. Cray stared in fear as tear of ink streamed down his face. He knew he wouldn’t be able to block this attack. He stared to cry as he watch the gaster blasters charge up. As they fired their attack Cray closed his eyes but nothing had happened. He then opened his eyes to see a tall figure standing in from of him. “Tch you’re no fun” Sans growled at the new stranger. The stranger stared at the Sans calmly and bravely. “Out of respect for my father I will let you live, for now. But touch this boy again and I’ll show you how I use to deal with AUs like yours.” He glared down at the Sans with a warning. That was the last thing Cray remember before he passed out. That was the first time he met his Papa (mother). Relationships Cil * He is the older brother, Cil always wants to protect Cray * He is usually the one that cheers Cil up * they like to draw together Trivia * Weezy Pup was going to have it start off as Cray being ‘born’ a child but she wanted to have a been softer side to Fresh. * Cray's name actually comes from the word "crayon" but more specifically "Crayon Queen" (aka loverofpiggies) Category:Sans Category:Underfresh Category:Errortale Category:Inktale Category:Cross AU Category:Male Category:Skeleton Category:FreshPaper Category:Article stubs Category:Paperjam Category:FreshSans